1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture and refilling of metal parts of a turbine engine. More particularly, the invention relates to the reaction of a discontinuous volume, in particular a flange or a boss.
2. Description of the Related Art
The creation of a discontinuous volume is currently achieved by conventional methods such as forging, casting or the welding of two parts. The major drawback of these methods is the associated production cost, in particular for small batches or for parts with a complex geometry.
Welding of the TIG type (Tungsten Inert Gas) is a method of arc welding with a nonconsumable electrode in a gas atmosphere. This technique is used with a filler metal for manufacturing or refilling parts such as the blades of a turbine engine. The neutral gas, generally based on argon or helium, isolates the molten metal, the hot zones and the tungsten electrode from the air, thus avoiding any oxidation. In a neutral gas flow, an electric arc is established between the nonconsumable tungsten electrode and the part to be welded. The heat released by the arc melts the edges of the part and the filler metal, if there is one, thus contributing to the formation of the bead.